The standard treatment for chronic pain related to damaged or displaced discs is lumbar spinal fusion. In preparation for the spinal fusion, a damaged disc is removed entirely. A device, such as an intervertebral cage or implant, can be placed between the vertebrae to restore proper spine alignment and disc height. This also reduces, if not eliminates, neural impingement commonly associated with a damaged or diseased disc.
Minimally invasive methods of performing spinal fusion have gained popularity in recent years due to the many benefits of the procedure, which include diminished dissection of body tissue and lower blood loss during surgery resulting in reduced surgery time, lower post-operative pain and a quicker recovery for patients. Transforaminal lumbar interbody fusion (TLIF) and/or transforaminal posterior interbody fusion (TPLIF) procedures provide unilateral access to a desired target site. The TLIF technique involves approaching the spine in a similar manner as a posterior approach but more from the left or right of the spine through a midline incision in a patient's back. This procedure requires only one incision in the back of a patient.
A challenge in spinal fusion is achieving a proper fit between an implant and the adjacent vertebrae. If an implant is not flush against the concave vertebral plates, then it can loosen and move out of place, resulting in poor fixation.
There remains a need for improved intervertebral fusion implants that fit the geometry of the concave endplates, particularly for an oblique insertion technique.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide improved intervertebral fusion implants.
It is a further object of the invention to provide improved methods for spinal fusion.
It is a further object of the invention to provide kits for intervertebral fusions.